The storm that came to Inaba
by Vongola Ninja
Summary: hi guy me again with a Naruto persona 4 cross over something weird happened with the first attempt to put this up so here hoping this time it works so summerier in the story and i hope you guy enjoy it as much as i enjoyed making it also want your option on whether or not to make it a harem a small one but still also rating may go up to a M if i get good a writing stuff like that.


The storm that came to Inaba

Authors Note:

Hi all Vongola Ninja here and I just like to apologies for not updating 'The 5th Konoha boss' in a long while been trying to think of good plot points and events that need to happen as well as character description and stuff like that.

Also been having a bunch of idea's pop into my head related to fanfiction's that I been wondering why don't exists like a Naruto with the flash's power, a young Naruto who befriends the ghost with the most Beetlejuice who got trapped in the seal along with Kurama or to those that don't know Kyuubi and gain some of his ghostly powers, a Naruto as the next king of bandits and lastly a Naruto and skulduggery pleasant fanfiction I mean you would think these kind of fic's would be out there… well maybe not the Beetlejuice one but still! Anyway to help my brain reboot with ideas I've decide to wright…type? Seriously I don't know which to say…or wright? Anyway!

I've decide to do a Naruto, persona 4 golden fanfiction this one with a now chakra-less Naruto as he deals with a new life in Inaba under the watchful eye of Ryotaro Dojima and his daughter Nanako while having to deal with school all over again as well as the mysteries murders that have begun to happen one things for sure it seems that his adventures life style has yet to end.

Also just putting it out their but I will not be describing the characters in this unless they have different outfits on later on down the line only reason I did that with The 5th Konoha Boss was because well there not going to be wearing their canon closes seeing as the story isn't canon are they.

last thing I would like to say this is not the only Naruto persona 4 golden type fanfic I'm working on.

The other one happens in the Narutovers but with shinobi and Kunoichi who after performing an ancient jutsu have to face their shadow in order to obtain a persona also in that one there is no Marie but instead Elizabeth and no I did not get the name's wrong Margret will still be there but it will be her sister that will be in the velvet room with her and Igor instead of Marie though I think I plan on keeping Nanako and Teddie but with a different background story for Nanako but anyway it's time to get on with the show!

Chapter 1

Pain, specifically electrifying pain was the first thing Naruto felt as he fell thought the air of this new dimension, That right DIMENSION as in not just a different place but a whole different world and it was all Kaguya's fault just before Sasuke and him had all but finished the sealing process she had used one last dimensional rift trying to suck Sasuke and him into it her intention being to kill them he guessed but he didn't know all Naruto knew was that the dame thing was pulling him and Sasuke towards it even though Kaguya was all but finished talk about being a sour loser but from what Naruto could tell the thing wasn't going to close until it had them and the worst part was they were already heading straight for it and they had no way of moving so Naruto did what he did best.

He created a clone and did something that he had been experimenting with for year ever since he learned his first signature jutsu he poured every last drop of his chakra and the chakra of the tailed beast into his clone with everything he had until he was drained dry.

The reason Naruto had done this was that when he summoned the clone his first plan was to throw it in and have it close the thing for them but Sasuke had tried to do something like that by blasting a fire style: fireball jutsu at it and that had all but drained the chakra from the huge ball of fire so Naruto knew that this thing would only do the same to his clone, no it would only close when a being of flesh and blood passed through it and that brought Naruto to his current plan for years he had been trying different things to make his clones stronger, more durable and last longer and only a few weeks before did he finally find a way but it was a one way street in fact it could be considered almost like Orochimaru 's shedding snake skin jutsu (I do not know the name of the jutsu but I think this fits).

Naruto had to pour ALL of his chakra into the clone but doing this mad the clone not a clone anymore it mad it literally the original the first time it happened the clone poured all the chakra back to keep Naruto alive a become a clone again after that Naruto stop trying to improve the clones but now this was the only option this way he could save his best friend and still technically live on.

The clone when it had become the original the first time realized it could age, not dispel itself and most of all when it did die it would die like anybody else no smoke when his heart stop would appear to show it had been a clone made permanent.

This clone…no this Naruto would be able to live their lives become Hokage and finale sit down with Hinata and figure out just what it was they felt for each other hell he hoped this Naruto would give her a chance wait… of course he would! After all he would have given her a chance! so with the plan set and his teary heartfelt goodbyes with the only nine people who would ever know his sacrifice (Sasuke had his eyes focus on the rift) he sprang his plan into action with no chakra Naruto figured he would live for another few minutes so with the last of his strength grabbed his other self who in turn grabbed Sasuke and threw them to safety and allowing himself to be consumed by the closing void leaving behind a legacy to be carried on by well… himself it was actually kind of funny now that he thought about it and now he was just waiting for the end.

Too bad he didn't think that maybe because Kaguya was sealed again and that he no longer had chakra that just maybe this rift wasn't going to be able to kill him and instead ended up sending him to another dimension where fortunately enough you didn't need chakra to survive buuut unfortunately the exit point of the hole was at least four stories up and right in the path of electric cables which leads us to right now.

The pain was excruciating but actually not the worst he had ever felt not really surprising when he thought about it he had his body beaten in fight's, been made into a human porcupine with ice needles, almost died when fighting Kabuto, light on fire, zapped though his chest with a lighting fist, experienced a horrifyingly real genjutsu, had exploding clay thrown at him, had his skin peeled off by Kurama's chakra, had his right arm become useless due to one of his best jutsu against a near immortal opponent, had SEVEN chakra draining spikes put through his body two in his legs, his lower back, his shoulders and one piercing both his hands, being crushed under thousands of tons of earth, fight his darker self, fight Kurama, face down reanimated enemy's six of which were former jinchuuriki that could perform full body transformations, the ten tailed beast, Obito Uchiha formerly known as Tobi who after a lot of fighting became the ten tailed jinchuuriki, a fully resurrected Madara Uchiha who became the next ten tailed jinchuuriki, was dead for a small while according to Sakura, and finally dealing with Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

All in all this wasn't that bad but that didn't mean he wasn't going to take this chances to pass out because really it had been a long, LONG ass day for him and he just wanted some sleep and it seemed Naruto would get it right as his skull met the pavement after the cables snapped from under his weight and fast approach from his long fall down from the sky 'ugh I can't feel anything… and I'm just so… tiered' and with those last thoughts Naruto let himself slip into blissful unconscious it wouldn't be until the next morning that someone would find him and call an ambulance at first glance some would believe that he was dead but they would find that not to be so once next to him but unfortunately they would not be able to wake him for quite some time bad news for them GREAT new for one tiered as all hell blonde hyper active knuckle headed ninja named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but they wouldn't find that part out anytime soon…well the ninja part anyway.

(Sometime later (and boooy is THAT an understatement) at the Inaba central hospital)

Naruto groggily began to open his eyes not easy to do because he had not used them in a while but he marked it down as just still being very sleepy.

His movements and the noise he was making with his throat alerted the nurse that was in the room at the time to him waking up "oh my, doctor, doctor! Come quick he's finally coming around!" soon the nurse was join by an older man who appeared to be in his mid-fifty's if his slightly greying hair was anything to go by he hurried to Naruto side and started to run some basic check over his waking form.

"all of his noticeable vitals seem to be working further checks will be necessary but for now call up the police and inform them that the victim that was brought in has finally regained conciseness" the doctor said informing the nurse of her immediate task, said nurse promptly left the room to do as she was told with just a quick "right away sir" as her last words.

By this time Naruto had managed to pry his eyes open and the first thing to hit his sights was pure white his first thought was that he was dead but that idea left when his eyes started to focus more and see it was actually a white ceiling them he finally began to register what he was lying on it was a not so comfortable matters the kind you find in only three places crappie stores, crappie hotel and lastly hospitals and seeing the ceiling was too low to be a store and had no holes in it to be a hotel he figured he was in a hospital.

The only question was where?Where was he? He knew he wasn't in the elemental nations due to Kaguya but if that were true then where was he? 'Cause seriously last thing I remember was falling and getting zapped' "young man?" and that's when Naruto noticed the old man no more than three feet away from him (not sure if distends is right) 'what th- I SHOULD HAVE SENSES HIM!'

now Naruto felt completely embarrass in himself all the years he spent with Jiraiya to hone his skills and senses so he would know when he or his friends were in danger and be able to defend himself and somehow this old guy gets close enough to him for a kill but the face he was in a hospital (thankfully he remembered) and the way the guy was dressed said he might work here.

"Young man? Can you hear me or understand what I'm saying" the aged doctor asked again but this time Naruto answered "y-yeah I hear ya and yeah I know what you're saying 'thank kami don't know what I'd do if I couldn't talk to anyone and last I checked I wasn't that good at charades either'.

"ah excellent for a minute there I was afraid the electrocution from the telephone cables and the fall had caused you to suffer a serious case of brain damage but it seems that there are no noticeable signs, then again we did run some scans on your brain and those had shown no areas of damage but I personally prefer the one on one approach myself lets me be rid of any lingering doubts if you will".

"Ah sure?" Naruto for his part understood what the guy was saying but he didn't know how to really react 'because really I mean I've been through worse'.

"Ah! Right terribly sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Gisho Toguro(rambling writing, coil)but you can just call me Gisho" the now named Gisho kindly introduced himself "I'm the doctor who was put in charge of your treatment when they brought you in and I'll be honest with you when you came in you looked like you had just survived a war" Gisho said with some concern about the condition his mystery's patient had shown up in 'you have NO idea' was Naruto's thought but decided not to voice it seeing as he had no idea where he was.

"yes it took quit the effort to bring you out of the red but we managed it somehow if you were to ask anyone who was involved they would say your survival was nothing short of a miracle" Gisho said matter-o-factually and Naruto couldn't help but smile at that it seemed lady luck was still looking out for him even now "but anyway I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answer a few question for me so I can fill out a complete patient report and hopefully get you discharge, no pun intended, as soon as possible".

Naruto thought about it a little and realized that there was no real reason needed to NOT tell this Gisho-san what he wanted to know but still Naruto thought it best to ask a few questions in return "sure I don't mind but can I ask some question as well I mean I AM kind of out of the loop on some things here" Naruto asked with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head a habit he'd had from an early age that didn't seem eager to leave anytime soon.

"Oh of course I mean you ARE the patient after all it makes complete sense that you'd want to know what's been happening to you these past few… Ah" Gisho began to say before he gained a slight hesitant tone in his voice. This got Naruto a bit worried "what? What's wrong?" "w-well you see umm, I'm sorry but what is your name?" it was them Naruto relished he hadn't actually introduced himself "oh uh right well the names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…or Namikaze, I err just kind of recently found out who my dad was and well I'm kinda trying to figure out what would be best to have as a last name now, haha…ha".

aaaand it was becoming award In all honesty now that Naruto knew who his parents where he was beginning to wonder what his last name should really be, because really he didn't have the time back then to sit down and think about it cause well obviously,Akatsuki, war, training to use Kurama's power and finally dealing with Kaguya so Naruto didn't really have the time or know whether to keep Uzumaki or take his dad's last name like he would have if he and his mom had lived that night he was born.

'Fishcake whirlpool? Or Fishcake waves wind? OH! Wait his name also means maelstrom ok that makes more sense' "well Naruto-kun you see the thing is like I said when you were brought in you were in a bad way and it took a lot of work for us to get you stable but the thing is… this happened a while ago…"

Gisho explained nervously in fear of what his patient would do "how long is "a while ago" Gisho-san" Naruto asked but he had a feeling he might not want to know but he knew he had to "sigh Naruto-kun you were found on October 11th 2011 and believed to have been in that state since the day before… Naruto you have been in a state of Acoma since the 10th it's now the 9th of April it's been exactly half a year since you were last awake".

Silence was the only thing that was present in the room at that moment Naruto was still trying to understand what he was just told. half a year had gone by and he didn't even know it until just know,it felt like he had just fallen asleep like any other night but six months passed by him without him even realizing it the only time he had ever been in a similar situation was when he had taken Gamabunta's test to allow him to become one of his "underlings" and have the right to summon him but this... he didn't know what THIS was, sure he had been tired as all hell but it shouldn't have put him under THAT long maybe a week, two at the most not a freaking whole six months! Even if Kurama was no longer with him from what Tsunade had told him he had always had a faster recovering rate then others most likely from his Uzumaki blood from what his mother had said on the night Kurama was taken out of her, she was even if a little bit slowly recovering where as other jinchuriki like Garra who had Shukaku taken from him died or in Garra's case HAD died but the point was that he was not used to being out cold for so long.

"I-I don't know what to say..." was all Naruto was able to weakly answer and really who could blame him "I understand this is a lot to take in but you have to realizes that this is not something you should linger on after all you were extremely lucky to survive and despite how much time has passed it will be easy for you to catch up instead of apposed to trying to catch up to say five year or worse" Gisho tried to console the young man before him about the situation he had found himself in if Gisho was being truthful he seemed to be taking it better than some cases he had heard and read about "yeah, yeah your right I can't let this get to me so six months passed by big deal! Not like I had anything planed right?" with those word Naruto felt like he was getting out of his funk and back into his mojo so time had passed him by small problem really after all he was in a new WORLD which meant new start for his life new begging it might have been a bit later that what he might have planed but all the same it was a clean slate for him so he best put it to good use.

Gisho smiled seeing Naruto not let this news get him down so with that he began to ask his questions "glad to hear it Naruto-kun so with that said and done let's move on. First I would like to ask the obvious question of what happened to you?" it was the question on everyone's minds really how had Naruto got himself in such a state. Naruto had to think how to explain what happened but he didn't know anything about the world he was in so if he told Gisho what happened well... he might think he was crazy granted any civilian back in his world would find his tale crazy but at least there, there was an army of witnesses to back him up here... not so much so he decide to play the dummy card "I'm... not sure myself I remember falling and getting shocked but anything besides that nothing..." Gisho hummed at this perhaps the high voltage from the cables had damaged his long term memories of that night but it also seeded he retained some form of memories about the night in question. "I see well that's unfortunate but no matter all that matters is that your alright, now Naruto-kun we should phone your parents and tell them where you are as I believe they will be quit relived to find out that your alright so if it not much trouble could you tell me your house phone number so that we can contact them" at this Gisho opened up a little note pad and took one of the pens from his coat breast pocket to right down the number.

Naruto for his part didn't know what a phone number was so he didn't have one to give to Gisho but he knew that he wouldn't need to after he explained to Gisho about his parents "I don't think you'll need that Gisho-san you see...my parents are dead" Naruto explained a bit sadly after all no matter how many years go by with that fact being true it still hurt a little to actually say it but he could at least say that he was glad to have met them for as brief as it was and that those few moments he would treasure for the rest of his life.

Gisho for his part was a little shocked to hear this and soon sadden that the youth in front of him had lost his parents "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I didn't know" Naruto however waved off Gisho apologize "It's ok you had no way of knowing and before you ask, no I don't have a guardian at least... not anymore" for Naruto no matter how long time passed a part of him would always miss Jiraiya the old pervert for all his faults was still one of the greatest people in Naruto's life and it would always remain that way.

Gisho could tell this was a sensitive subject and decided to move on to a less depressing topic "well then can you give me a home address we might be able to drop you off at after of course the police are done with their own line of questioning" at this Naruto had to think up a believable lie luckily while out traveling with Jiraiya he had learned about a little thing called repossessing "sorry to drop more bad news in your lap Gisho-san but the place me and the pervy sage had got repossess after he passed" at this Gisho had a slight confused look on his face "pervy sage?" "hehe a nickname I gave my godfather he was a wise old man who made a living writing pervy novels from either his own encounter's or imagination from when he would go peeping which he called research, heck when I first accused him of being a pervert he said and I quote "how dare you brat I am no mere pervert, I AM A SUPER PERVERT!" all the while striking a weird pose true story" this brought about small snickers from Naruto at remembering one of his mentors weird quirks while all Gisho could do was sweat drop at such a strange man acting in such a way but this brought Gisho to a currently new problem where Naruto would stay but then he remembered the police were coming and from what Naruto said he had no recollection about how he had ended up in such a state and from just talking with Naruto he could tell the boy was in no way suicidal so that only left the possibility of it being an attempt on his life by someone if this was indeed the case then Gisho could in fact put forward a request that he be put under police protection and even if that wasn't the case anymore it would still sort out Naruto's living arrangement problem so with that in mind he set out to fulfill his task

"well Naruto-kun I need to fill out a few forms and set up and couple of tests for your physical and check ups just to make sure there's nothing wrong so for the time being try and relax ok" Naruto just smiled "I just my do that Gisho-san" with that said Gisho left the room. now alone Naruto began to think about what he would do in this new world from what he could feel his chakra was defiantly gone and he couldn't sense any natural energy so there was no jutsu in this world so most likely no ninja and the stuff around him looked a lot more advanced then the things back home...no his old home this was a new start, he was a blank slate and he was sure the other him had been busy so it was about time he got busy himself 'look out world Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is here and he's about to shake things up!' and with that Naruto leapt to his feet... only to fall face first strait to the floor "owww...ok maybe I need to wait for my legs to wake up first"

(meanwhile just entering the hospital)

Ryutaro Dojima day had just take a turn for the better at first it was a bit of a headache due to his sister who was still trying to make him take his nephew in now truth be told he would have had no problem taking him in, god knows how long it had been since he saw him the last time must have be about nearly 15 years ago so he would have been barley two at the time but that was before the case he had been put on, the one he was currently heading towards about six mouths back a kid around the same age as his nephew had been rushed to hospital and strait into surgery the kid was in a bad way and it was only by a miracle in his opinion that the kid survived after seeing someone that age in that state and it possible being done to him by someone else their was no way in hell he was letting his nephew anywhere near Inaba not until they found the guy who did this or were told other wise by the kid and it just so happened said kid woke up two days before the new school semester started enough time to phone his sister and tell her either no and the decision was final or that it's ok for her to send her son over and not go find another high school that had no problem with late applicants.

Thankfully his nephew was on his side about the whole thing saying that he was doing what he thought best both as a officer and as an uncle and that was most certainly truth.

It was then he was brought out of his thoughts by a slightly annoying voice he knew all to well from the beginning of spring "Dojima-san isn't that the doctor we need to speak with" Tohru Adachi a recently transferred detective who was still a bit wet behind the ear's in Dojima opinion it wasn't that Adachi was bad at his job it was just that he had kind of a big mouth and didn't know when to shut up he also had this habit of rambling on about one thing or another plus it didn't help that he never really took things seriously and-'wait what did he just say?'turning his head to where Adachi was looking there was in fact the doctor they had been planning on meeting up with to discus the mystery kid so walking forward Dojima made himself know to the doctor "Doctor Toguro" Gisho turn to whoever it was who had addressed him and found it was just the people he hoped to see "ah detectives I'm so glad you're here I have some news I would like to share with you It concerns owe now awake friend" this got Dojima's attention "what is it, did something happen?" "well yes and no" Dojima raised an eyebrow at that "care to explain further" "well it's just that I was asking him some of the basic required questions who he is, phone number, parents, home address and of course the big question on everyone's mind what happened?" "and did he tell you anything that might shed some light on what happened to him?" this was exactly what Dojima was hoping for an strait to the point answer "that's the thing he doesn't know either it seems that the shock and fall effected his memory of the night in question" 'great if he can remember anything that makes are jobs that much harder, but I can't really blame the kid that many volts of electricity going through someone add in the blow to his head and anybody else would be dead so having something like memory lost shouldn't be that much of a surprises' it was at this point that Adachi decided to asks something that had caught his attention "wait so he can't remember anything but you just said you where talking to him about who he is and all that other stuff are you saying he can't answer anything" "oh no he can still remember all of that but there lies my concern for his well being" this cause Dojima's attention "his well being" "yes you see while I was talking to him I was able to get somewhat of a better grasp of what his character is like" with that said a much more sad and darker thought came to Dojima's head "and based on that has that lead you to believe that this could have been a suicide" if that was the case then Dojima could understand the doctor concern a kid that age thinking of killing himself it just didn't seem right to him so when Gisho looked at him with a face plastered with shock he was more then a bit relived that he was told he was wrong "heavens no!, I can assure you with 100% certainty that Naruto would never think of doing such a thing" to Dojima the way Gisho said it was like the very idea of this kid 'Naruto?' committing suicide was beyond the question but Dojima knew he would have to talk to the kid himself after all one of the things he learned whilst being a officer was how to tell when a person was showing signs of deep depression and those signs usually lead to suicidal tendency "Naruto? kind of a weird name but I've heard of worse his parents must be huge food fanatics if they named him that" Adachi tried to joke "this is no time for jokes now that we have a name we can start looking through records to try and find this kid parents kami only know what their going through right now also his name can mean maelstrom Adachi" "oh right ah sorry" but just before Adachi could ask to use the hospital phone Gisho interrupted the two "that... won't be necessary" he said in a down cast tone "what?, what do mean" Dojima asked but from Gisho tone he almost didn't want to know "well from my conversation with young Naruto I was able to find out some saddening new it seems that both his parents passed away and from the way he spoke it was some time ago that his godfather passed on also, form what Naruto said he was a older man so he most likely die from old age" this information throw both detectives off a bit 'shit poor kid losing your parents then later your godfather, can't be easy going home knowing no one's their' "not to mention he's basically homeless with the home in question being repossessed after his godfathers passing" Gisho continued 'DAMN IT!' Dojima had to wonder if the world was fucking with him or not "but again that's why I am concerned you see like I said I got a better feel for his character and he is most certainly not suicidal which leads me to believe that this was done to him by someone else" shock and silence was what followed this was not what Dojima was hoping to hear today then again it was better than finding out the kid tried to kill himself but still knowing someone tried to kill him left Dojima with a bad feeling in his gut "oh man this isn't good its been six mouths since it happened and there is no way there are any clues left, I mean that's a local street so any chance of something being left behind is as likely as finding a four leaf clover" Adachi complained "not to mention their was barley anything their to begin with so that means by this point the guys either long gone or" "Adachi!, enough we get it there are no clues no need to state the obvious" Dojima some times wondered if Adachi needed to say this stuff to himself out load so he could figure things out or remember them "oh sorry" Adachi said while scratching the back of his head "be that as it may Naruto still runs the risk of being attacked again and being as young as he is I don't think he'll be able to get a proper job to help him get a house not to mention what money he will earn will have to go into food and utensils for basic needs and uses" Dojima fond that his headache from earlier this morning was beginning to return lifting his hand to his face he began to rub his temples "so what are you suggesting police protection we can't offer that much man power to someone who might have been thought to have been a successful victim and we don't have any place that's close enough to the town" Adachi tried to explain to the doctor and even thought Dojima knew Adachi was right he didn't feel right leaving the kid to fend for himself what kind of example would he be setting for Nanako and just what would his mother and father and especially Chisato think of him from the great beyond and he knew exactly what his sister...'wait a minute... maybe... yeah that could work' Dojima smiled at his quickly made plan it was defiantly reckless no doubt but sometime you have to be a bit reckless when trying to help someone "hold it Adachi I think I have a solution to owner little problem" this got him a confused and raised brow from Adachi and a interested look from Gisho and all the while Dojima just smirked.

(back with Naruto)

Naruto had FINALLY manage to get back into bed after making something of an embarrassing scene of himself luckily no one had been around to see him in that state so he just try to put it to the back of his mind, thankfully since then he got felling back in his legs they where a bit sore from such a long time of not being used but he knew it would pass so for the time being he just decided to lie back and relax like he was suggested to.

He still could barley believe it thought new world, no chakra and by that extent no ninja that meant everything he was trained and taught was pretty much unneeded here, well unless there was something in this world that called for a person with skills like his but until then he would just have to keep to a low profile but still it would take him time to learn things about this world and how it worked and unfortunately since he no longer had chakra it meant he couldn't make shadow clones to do it for him 'and just when I was starting to get used to them helping speed up training and stuff' so that meant he would have to do it the old fashioned way gather information via conversation, watching it happen in front of him or reading about it and after reading Jiraiya's tale of the gutsy ninja he didn't mind as much as he did before about reading as long as the book was cool and interesting the he would put in the effort to read it.

But Naruto had to wonder if there where no ninja in this world then what did people here have instead 'Gisho-san said something about 'police' so dose that mean there the ninja of this world, wait now that I think about it didn't Sasuke family run something with the same name back when we where kids...yeah, yeah they did it was the Uchiha police... something or other, ah it doesn't matter ok so I know that this world has people who are in charge of protecting others, ok that good so the next thing is what do I do' Naruto knew he had to get some answers but he didn't know where to start 'and thinking back on what Gisho asked me earlier I need to find a place to live, get some food, closes, but the only way to do that is to get some money and I don't know what kind of money this place has' all Naruto could do at that thought was sigh as he was back to where he started.

just then the door to his room slide open and in walked Gisho-san who had a pleased expression on his face with two other people, from the look of the first guy he was what Naruto guest was a police officer he had a rough look to him someone who could take a hit and give it back just as good, the other guy... well maybe he was an assistant or something, now don't get him wrong the guy could also be a police officer Naruto had learn a long time ago not to judge a person on there looks alone but the guy just didn't strike him as a guy you want protecting you.

"hello Naruto-kun these two gentlemen are the police officers I told you about the man on the left is detective Ryotaro Dojima and the man on the right is detective Tohru Adachi 'oh so the guy is a police officer' now Naruto kind of felt like a jerk for thinking what he did "now Naruto I have already informed them about what you told me and from that we have come to a decision concerning on what to do next" "ok so what's happening" at this Dojima step forward "Naruto like doctor Toguro said my name is Ryotaro Dojima and from this point on until further notice you will be put under police protection and what that basically means is that starting as soon as your released from the hospital you'll be staying with me" now to say Naruto was shocked was like saying Tsunada's punches hurt UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR "now I know this is all very sudden but for your own safety it's a necessary decision plus from what Toguro-san has said your basically homeless and I don't think I could sleep with a clear conscience at night knowing someone as young as you was out on the streets and I could have done something about it" "huh I guess under that tough guy personality your just a big softy ay Dojima-san" "shut up Adachi" seriously couldn't this guy read the mood of the situation "what did I do?" Adachi asked genuinely confused "ah forget it anyway Naruto are you attending any high school I should know about?" this whole thing was going by way faster than Naruto expected in a matter of minutes he went from being homeless to staying at a police officers house and now he was being asked if he was going to 'high school? the heck is high school? (oh Naruto if you where in the real world you would hate the answer to that question luckily for you your in that world...lucky bastard) "uh no I'm not going to any high school?, I was mostly taught stuff by my godfather Jiraiya before he passed 'more like murdered but no need to tell them that and make it a issue' "ah I see so you were home school well then I guess I have some forms to fill if your to get the proper education, but anyway I just want to say that even if it seems like things are a bit hard right now that you can always come to me for advice after all I'm the one who looking after you" Naruto just gave Dojima a small smile even with out know him this man offered to take him in and help him not just because it was his job but he felt it was the right thing to do and Naruto could respect that "thank you Dojima-san I can't really think of how I could repay you for your kindness" scratching his head with a grin Dojima replied "don't worry about it, all that I asks is that you stay out of trouble and do your best in your studies, oh and I almost forgot it won't be just you and me there's also my daughter Nanako she 6 years old so if she acts shy around you don't take it personally ok" "no problem and again thank you" 'ha so looks like things are already starting to get interesting'.

And done whew I mean it, It took me some time to finished this chapter and you know what my little grey sells are singing to me (quote from Agatha Christie Poirot) to get on with the next one I already have things worked out for that but it may take me a day or 8 to get it done but my mind is a light with idea's for this one probable because of my love for the persona 4 serious but I digress anyway I hope you guy's and girl's enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed making it so till next time JA NE.


End file.
